<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting in Another World by Evergade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977276">Meeting in Another World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade'>Evergade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sefikura Week 2021 - English [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sefikura Week 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was young, Cloud was rejected by his entire village.<br/>Then, he got lost in the forest. And found a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth &amp; Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sefikura Week 2021 - English [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting in Another World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he was young, Cloud was rejected by his entire village.</p><p><a id="s2_2" name="s2_2"></a>His mother lived alone and no one knew who his father was. When they moved into the small village of Nibelheim, everyone looked down on Claudia Strife with the greatest disdain. A woman alone, with a child with no father... The men were happy to ignore her or to make bold comments about her virtue, and the women talked about her as a light girl, with no respect of herself, and were afraid that she would steal their husbands.</p><p><a id="s2_3" name="s2_3"></a>Claudia had settled here at the death of her companion and with the small income she had, she couldn't move out, despite the demands of her son. Cloud had learned to deal with it and had come to terms with the idea of never having any friends. He didn't attend school because the teachers didn't want him and he learned everything he could at home. He played alone, most of the time inside the house, and his mother had to push him to go outside and see the light of day every once in a wile.</p><p>One day, when he was five years old, something happened. His mother had just cleaned up the entire house and told him to go outside, and he did it. And quickly, as always, the boys in the village had been giving him trouble. They started insulting him and before they could try to hit him, he ran away. He had run so long that he ended up leaving his assailants and leaving the village. When he finally stopped, he noticed that he was in a forest and saw some light. He looked for it and understood that it was the light of the sun relfected in the windows of a house. A huge house, surrounded by a high stone wall, stood there on the other side of the forest. He had never left the village before and was fascinated by the building. He went around it twice before hearing a voice.</p><p><a id="s2_5" name="s2_5"></a>"What are you doing here?"</p><p><a id="s2_6" name="s2_6"></a>Immediately, Cloud stopped. He tried to see the one who had spoken in vain.</p><p>''I... I got lost.''</p><p><a id="s2_8" name="s2_8"></a>"Are you from the village?"</p><p>''... Yes...''</p><p><a id="s2_10" name="s2_10"></a>"You better go back."</p><p><a id="s2_11" name="s2_11"></a>Cloud thought it was a good idea before realizing something.</p><p>''I... I don’t know how to do it.''</p><p><a id="s2_13" name="s2_13"></a>He also realized that he had no idea where he was and that he didn't know how to contact his mother for her to come and get him. When that hit him, he began to cry without being able to stop himself and when his legs could no longer bear his weight, he knelt on the ground. In all his tears, he did not hear anyone jump beside him. However, he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He raised his head and wiped his eyes to distinguish the other boy. He was one foot taller than him and had a pale skin. A sad look veiled his green eyes.</p><p><a id="s2_14" name="s2_14"></a>"Eh, it’s all right," said the boy.</p><p><a id="s2_15" name="s2_15"></a>"I am lost."</p><p><a id="s2_110" name="s2_110"></a>"We’ll ask my mother if we can call your parents."</p><p><a id="s2_210" name="s2_210"></a>"I... I don’t know his number."</p><p><a id="s2_36" name="s2_36"></a>The other boy helped him to get up. ''What is your name?''</p><p><a id="s2_51" name="s2_51"></a>"I’m not allowed to tell."</p><p><a id="s2_61" name="s2_61"></a>This was not entirely true. His mother had always told him to be careful, but to avoid problems, he did not leave his home. Everyone in the village knew who he was and they kept blaming him, slandering him and belittling him for it. He had never understood what he had done, but his mother had explained him he just had to ignore them. But that boy didn’t seem to know who he was. Cloud did not want to tell him, because he was convinced that as soon as he knew, he would make him live the misery other villagers made him live.</p><p><a id="s2_7" name="s2_7"></a>But the boy did not insist and brought him home. He called his mother, a nice woman with a sweet face, who ask for his name and telephone number to call his mother. But Cloud refused. He knew that as soon as they knew who he was, they would throw him out and he would be lost again.</p><p><a id="s2_81" name="s2_81"></a>"Are you from the village?" asked the woman gently.</p><p><a id="s2_9" name="s2_9"></a>Without saying a word, Cloud nodded and she smiled at him.</p><p>''Don’t move, I’ll come back. Sephiroth, darling, can you give him something to eat? I’m sure he is starving.''</p><p><a id="s2_111" name="s2_111"></a>She went to another room and Sephiroth got up and went into the cupboards to get out some bread, a large pot of Nutella, fruits and a bottle of fruit juice. He took out two the plates and they ate in silence.</p><p><a id="s2_12" name="s2_12"></a>"What’s it like ?" asked Sephiroth suddenly.</p><p>''What ?''</p><p>''To live in the village?''</p><p><a id="s2_151" name="s2_151"></a><a id="s2_16" name="s2_16"></a> Surprised by the question, Cloud looked at him without really understanding and Sephiroth sighed. ''My mother doesn’t want us to get closer to the village. She says we’re better off away, but... I got bored sometimes."</p><p>Cloud grumbled. ''I would love to live apart.''</p><p><a id="s2_18" name="s2_18"></a>"Really?"</p><p><a id="s2_19" name="s2_19"></a>"The others are mean to me."</p><p>''Why?''<br/>''I don’t know.''</p><p><a id="s2_22" name="s2_22"></a><a id="s2_23" name="s2_23"></a> Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders. "They must be idiots."</p><p><a id="s2_24" name="s2_24"></a>Cloud looked at him.</p><p><a id="s2_25" name="s2_25"></a>"My mother says that when people don’t like you when they don’t know you, they are idiots," Sephiroth said.</p><p><a id="s2_26" name="s2_26"></a>"Did she really say that?"</p><p><a id="s2_27" name="s2_27"></a>"No, she said a dirty word, but I am not allowed to repeat it."</p><p><a id="s2_28" name="s2_28"></a>"And you better don't !"</p><p><a id="s2_29" name="s2_29"></a>His mother was back in the living room.</p><p><a id="s2_30" name="s2_30"></a>''Your name is Cloud, isn’t it?''</p><p><a id="s2_31" name="s2_31"></a>Cloud paled. ''How... How do you know?''</p><p><a id="s2_33" name="s2_33"></a>"I called every number in the village until I found your mother. She asked me to tell you it’s okay not to give your name to strangers, but that you can ask for help when you’re lost. She’s on her way to pick you up.''</p><p>Cloud ran towards her and hugged her, crying.</p><p><a id="s2_35" name="s2_35"></a>"Hey'', she smiles as she caresses his hair. ''It’s going to be okay, buddy, alright?"</p><p><a id="s2_113" name="s2_113"></a>Cloud walked away from her, sniffing and nodding his head.</p><p>''Go play with Sephiroth in the meantime, okay? She should be here soon.''</p><p><a id="s2_37" name="s2_37"></a>Timidly, Cloud nodded and followed Sephiroth.</p><p><a id="s2_42" name="s2_42"></a>He then spent one of the best afternoons of his life. Sephiroth had shown him his collection of books and superhero action figures. They were playing a game where Sephiroth was Iron Man and Cloud Captain America when Sephiroth’s mother and Cloud’s mother entered the room. Seeing her mother, Cloud rushed towards her.</p><p>''Cloud, how many times have I told you not to go into the forest!''</p><p><a id="s2_62" name="s2_62"></a>"I didn’t mean to! There were the boys who insulted me and..."</p><p><a id="s2_71" name="s2_71"></a>"You should have gone home, then..."</p><p><a id="s2_82" name="s2_82"></a>"You said I had to go outside!"</p><p><a id="s2_91" name="s2_91"></a>She sighed and kneeled to him. ''I was very afraid, Cloud. Anything could have happened to you...''</p><p><a id="s2_112" name="s2_112"></a>"Sorry, Mama..."</p><p><a id="s2_121" name="s2_121"></a><a id="s2_132" name="s2_132"></a> She took him in her arms. "I am relieved to see that you have nothing. You were lucky, you understand?"</p><p><a id="s2_142" name="s2_142"></a>"Yes, Mama."</p><p><a id="s2_152" name="s2_152"></a>His mother got up.</p><p><a id="s2_161" name="s2_161"></a>"Thank you again, Lucrecia."</p><p><a id="s2_171" name="s2_171"></a><a id="s2_181" name="s2_181"></a> Sephiroth’s mother smiled. "You’re welcome. I’m glad it wasn’t one of those crazy rednecks who came this far."</p><p><a id="s2_191" name="s2_191"></a>"Those crazy rednecks?"</p><p><a id="s2_201" name="s2_201"></a>"Excuse me, um... one of the village people."</p><p><a id="s2_211" name="s2_211"></a>Claudia smiles. ''If you didn’t like the countryside, you moved to the wrong place.''</p><p><a id="s2_231" name="s2_231"></a>''I have nothing against the countryside. Just something against people who marry their sisters.''</p><p><a id="s2_241" name="s2_241"></a><a id="s2_251" name="s2_251"></a> Claudia laughs. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" asked Lucrecia.</p><p><a id="s2_261" name="s2_261"></a>"Sure. Cloud, you stay with Sephiroth, okay?"</p><p><a id="s2_271" name="s2_271"></a>Happy, Cloud nodded and resumed his game with Sephiroth as their mothers went into the kitchen.</p><p><a id="s2_281" name="s2_281"></a>In the evening, Lucrecia invited them to dinner, and during the meal, she explained that her husband worked in the city and that they had moved here following his last promotion. Apparently, her husband moved a lot for his work and they agreed that moving too often was not good for their son, who regularly had nightmares, hence their decision to find a home. But unfortunately, in her own words, she didn’t think she’d moved to the most backwater village on the planet. It had made Cloud’s mother laugh, who had explained to her that her companion had died in battle and since they were never married, the villagers thought she was a... Well, you know. Cloud and Sephiroth had waited for it to develop, but Sephiroth’s mother seemed to have understood and curse these 'inbred morons'.</p><p><a id="s2_291" name="s2_291"></a><a id="s2_115" name="s2_115"></a> They went home in the evening and the next day Cloud was allowed to return to Sephiroth's house. After a few weeks, Lucrecia proposed to Claudia that Cloud follows the same school curriculum as her son. She enrolled him in an online school because she refused to put him in the village's school. And since Cloud was two years younger than his son, he could take his old classes and graduate online when the time came. Every day, Cloud came to Sephiroth's to study, and then play when they finished school.</p><p><a id="s2_214" name="s2_214"></a><br/>Time passed and when they were old enough, after graduating online, they ended up in college. Moving to the city was a huge change for the two young men who were surprised to see that no one, for once, was insulting them for free. Nevertheless, they remained between them, even if they had made some friends. To save money, they had decided to share the same apartment and after a night of drinking, they began to share the same bed, which did not really surprise their mothers.</p><p><a id="s2_38" name="s2_38"></a>By the end of college, they had each found their own paths and settled together halfway between their respective jobs.</p><p><a id="s2_43" name="s2_43"></a>And on that Saturday morning, Cloud woke up alone in their bed. Yawning and still a little asleep, he got up and dressed. He found his boyfriend in the living room reading the newspaper while drinking tea.</p><p><a id="s2_53" name="s2_53"></a>"Slept well?" he asked.</p><p><a id="s2_63" name="s2_63"></a>"Yes, what about you?"</p><p><a id="s2_83" name="s2_83"></a>''Hum.''<br/>Coud sighed. He knew what this 'hum' meant.</p><p><a id="s2_92" name="s2_92"></a>"Did you have nightmares again?"</p><p>Sephiroth closed his newspaper. ''Yes.''</p><p><a id="s2_122" name="s2_122"></a>Cloud sat on his lap.</p><p>''You want to tell me about it?''</p><p><a id="s2_143" name="s2_143"></a>Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders and looked the window. After a long time, he spoke.</p><p><a id="s2_153" name="s2_153"></a>"It’s the same one I used to do when I was younger."</p><p><a id="s2_162" name="s2_162"></a>"The one where you destroy the world?"</p><p><a id="s2_172" name="s2_172"></a>"Yes. And you were there, as usual."</p><p><a id="s2_182" name="s2_182"></a>"And I was kicking your ass, as usual?"</p><p>''That’s not funny, Cloud'' Sephiroth grumbled.</p><p>''Sorry'' Cloud smiled. ''But I think you’re giving these nightmares too much credit.''</p><p>''Cloud, I dream almost every night I enjoy killing you. Excuse me for being involved.''</p><p><a id="s2_222" name="s2_222"></a>"These are just dreams, Sephiroth."</p><p>''But what if... What if one day it...''</p><p><a id="s2_242" name="s2_242"></a>"That’s not going to happen."</p><p><a id="s2_252" name="s2_252"></a>"How can you know?"</p><p><a id="s2_262" name="s2_262"></a>Cloud smiled and slipped his arms around his neck.</p><p><a id="s2_117" name="s2_117"></a>"Because in your dreams, you and I fight each other. Whereas in real life, you are my best friend. And my boyfriend. How do you expect us to get to this point?''</p><p>''If we broke up? A lot of people who broke up hate each other afterwards, and...''</p><p>''And we would fight with swords and magic?'' asked Cloud with a raised eyebrow. ''Nah. One, I don’t see why you and I would break up. And two, even if we broke up, we’re friends in a first place and we’d be able to stay friends.''</p><p><a id="s2_44" name="s2_44"></a>Sephiroth looked at him.</p><p>''Do you think so?''</p><p><a id="s2_64" name="s2_64"></a>"Of course."</p><p><a id="s2_73" name="s2_73"></a>Cloud kissed him.</p><p><a id="s2_84" name="s2_84"></a>"Did you make coffee?"</p><p><a id="s2_104" name="s2_104"></a>''Yes. How can you be so sure? How can you know that I would never become... that I would never...''<br/>Cloud launched with a smile.</p><p><a id="s2_116" name="s2_116"></a>''Cause I wouldn’t give up on you. I wouldn’t let you go. Never.</p><p><a id="s2_123" name="s2_123"></a>He got up to go into the kitchen.</p><p><a id="s2_134" name="s2_134"></a>"Yes, my young Padawan. You will never join the Dark side of the Force! Not while I am here!"<br/>''I knew we shouldn’t watched Star Wars...''</p><p><a id="s2_154" name="s2_154"></a>"Hey, I don't say anything when we look at Avengers and you say all the lines, do I ?"</p><p><a id="s2_163" name="s2_163"></a>Sephiroth was relief enough to laugh and joined him in the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>